1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of means to prevent downdrafts from chimneys and is more particularly directed to a new, unique, and improved diversion chamber adjacent the chimney throat which is so disposed and shaped as to divert downdrafts from the chimney back up the chimney and so as to eliminate damper lids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fireplaces, and the like, which have chimneys, frequently are provided with means to close the chimney against downdrafts which frequently occur, during periods of non-use or use.
Most commonly, such chimneys are closed by means of a "damper lid" which is a sheet of metal or the like used to seal the chimney at its throat.
There is not prior art relating to an air shelf located within a formed damper and adjacent throat which diverts downdrafts back up the chimney and which is never opened nor closed, but always remains in position.